The Wildness at the Watchtower
The story starts off at Ben's house. Ben has transformed into Grey Matter to work on his dimensional transporter that Azmuth gave him. "Lets see." Grey Matter looks at the transporter and starts to work on it. "Azmuth could have consolidated this device better. Lets see if it works." Grey Matter presses a button to transport himself to Avenger's Mansion. Grey Matter arrives and looks around. "This is not the mansion!" Grey M atter transforms back into Ben. Ben looks out and see's the vaccum of space. "Aww man!" Ben says. Meanwhile at the Moniter Womb, the Martian Manhunter has sensed that someone is on the Watchtower that does not belong. The Martian Manhunter calls Flash. Flash quickly runs to the Martian Manhunter "Whats up my Martian!" "Flash, "Someone is in the power core that does not belong. Go check on it." Martian Manhunter says. Meanwhile Ben transformed into XLR8 and is running around trying to find out where he is. Flash appears in front of XLR8. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. You have entered one of the most secure places in the universe. There is no way you can escape." Flash says. Flash see's the transporter. "I'm going to be taking that." Flash grabs the transporter. "I need that." XLR8 says. "You wont get it back anytime soon." Flash says. XLR8 tackles Flash to get the device back. The Flash runs in a circle to create a tornado. XLR8 dodges this. Flash teleports the transporter to Martian Manhunter. XLR8 then leaves the room to explore the rest of the tower to find the transporter. Flash sends a distress signal to the Manhunter. "I'm in pursuit of some blue velociraptor thing." Flash says. "Can't you catch him?" Martian Manhunter says. "No he is too fast!" Flash says. The Martian Manhunter sends out a message to all League members on the Watchtower to stop Ben. XLR8 is running down the halls when suddenly his way is blocked by Red Tornado and Blue Devil. "Halt intruder. Come with us." Red Tornado says. "No thanks" XLR8 says. Blue Devil fires a beam of energy from his trident right next to XLR8. "That was your warning shot. Come with us or the next shot will not be on the ground." Blue Devil says. XLR8 transforms "Humungousaur! Now let me pass." Humungousaur gets shot at by Blue Devil. Humungousaur picks up Blue Devil and tosses him into the wall. Red Tornado then creates a powerful gust of wind that sends Humungousaur flying down the hall. Humungousaur grows larger to be able to fight against the powerful wind. Red Tornado lifts Blue Devil up with a small tornado. Blue Devil fires his a energy beam at Humungousaur. "Ive had enough of this!" Humungousaur charges at Red Tornado and Blue Devil, knocking them out of the way. Humungousaur then transforms back into Ben. Ben runs down the hall. Flash finds Red Tornado and Blue Devil unconscious. Flash calls for more backup while he helps Red Tornado and Blue Devil. Ben contiunes to walk down the hall until he is stopped by Green Arrow and Black Canary. "Hey kid. Stop!" Green Arrow says. "Honey please come with us." Black Canary says. "Why are you talking to him like that" Green Arrow asks Black Canary. "Because I know how to deal with teenagers, kinda like you know how to deal with Playboy." Black Canary replies. "I'm sorry. I can't come with you let me bye." Ben transforms into Blox. Blox creates a wall of blocks around Black Canary and Green Arrow. Blox then transforms into ChamAlien. ChamAlien turns invisible and runs to the Moniter Womb. Flash and other League members search for him. "We just can't find him! Its like he dissappeared!" Flash shouts. Batman hears the transmission. "Fools." Batman walks down the hall and starts to search for Ben. The observant Batman spots ChamAlien and tosses batarangs at him. ChamAlien dodges and transforms "Wildvine!" Wildvine wraps B atman up in vines. "Listen! I don't want to fight! I'm just trying to get home!" Lodestar shouts. "Then why did you brake into the Watchtower." Batman asks. "I don't even know where I am! I don't know who you are!" Wildvine says. "You don't know who I am?!" Batman says. "No I don't." Wildvine says. "Seriously?!" Batman says. Wildvine transforms back into Ben. "I was working on my dimensional transporter in my universe when all of the sudden I ended up here." Ben says. "Oh well then. We had a big misunderstanding." Batman says. "Thats ok." Ben says. Batman walks Ben to the Moniter Womb. "Sincerest apoliegies. We thought you where an invader." Martian Manhunter says. "Its ok. I'm sorry I didn't just talk with you guys to begin with." Ben says. Flash runs up to Ben and says "I jumped to conclusions to fast." Flash says. Martian Manhunter hands Ben his transporter. "You are welcome back any time." Batman says. "Thanks!" Ben says. Ben teleports himself back home. Ben then goes to his bed and falls asleep. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Martian Manhunter *The Flash *Red Tornado *Blue Devil *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Batman Aliens Used *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Humungousaur *Blox *ChamAlien *Wildvine Category:U4A Category:DC Category:DC Category:Ben 10 Category:Stories Category:Pages